


Sorry Man, But I'm Not Gay

by InLolaMei



Series: High School NCT [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLolaMei/pseuds/InLolaMei
Summary: Same Universe as "A High School Story - Nomin" (Nomin is the established relationship)Haechan is new at school and will soon be playing a big part in the lives of Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and Mark. Little does Mark know what a REALLY big part he'll play in his life.orA cute high school story about first loves, first times, friendship  with sometimes pretty graphic writing...[Edit: The chapters now have names for kinda unimportant reasons]





	1. The New One

Mark was sitting at lunch when Renjun suddenly started waving at someone to come over. “Haechan, hey! Come here!” The guy he was addressing to seemed to understand and made his way through the crowd of students to their table. When he arrived, Renjun explained, “Guys, this is Haechan. I’ve told you he is at my creative writing class, and he’s pretty good at it, to be honest.”  
“Oh, thank you so much”, said Haechan.  
“These are Mark, Jeno and Jaemin”, said Renjun to introduce the other people sitting with him.  
“Yeah, I know you two”, Haechan pointed at Jeno and Jaemin, “you left kind of an impression on me when you started making out in the middle of the hall. That was really cool.”  
Jeno blushed. “Thank you very much”, said Jaemin smilingly, “we appreciated your applause back then, we genuinely did.”  
Haechan laughed, “You’re welcome.”  
“Hey, do you wanna sit down and eat with us?”, asked Renjun. He seemed to like Haechan. For around one week now everyday he told the others about what he wrote in class and how nice he is.  
“Ehm, yeah, sure. Thanks”, and he sat down.  
“So”, Mark began, “Renjun told us a lot about your writing in class. He thinks you’re the best in class.”  
“You did? Thank you. He always compliments my poems and style in general”, Haechan smiled shyly.  
“Do you write a lot in your freetime?”, Jeno asked.  
“Yeah, I do. When I have time or feel like it, mostly.”  
“One time, he just wrote about a rainy day, but it was so well written that it made me think I was also there and experienced it on my own!”, Renjun enthusiastically told them.  
“Thanks, but you’re kind of making me feel embarrassed…”  
“I’m sorry”, said Renjun promptly.  
The school bell rang.  
“Oh, I have to hurry, Mr. Jung is no joke!”, yelled Renjun as he hurried to give his tablet in and ran towards his classroom.  
“Well, I guess we should go as well”, said Mark while standing up, “what’s your next class?”  
“Science with Mrs. Kim”, replied Haechan.  
“Oh, great. Then I’ll come with you for a bit if that’s alright?”  
“Yeah, sure”, and he stood up as well.  
“What are you guys up to now?”, Mark asked Jeno and Jaemin.  
“The photographer-project, remember?”, said Jeno, “and Jaemin’s helping me with it.”  
“Okay, have fun”, said Mark and Haechan smirked at them as they left the two alone. When he turned around once more just before they reached the exit of the hall, he saw them already passionately kissing each other in the empty room. He smiled.  
“How long have they been together?”, Haechan asked Mark as they made their way to their classrooms.  
“Just a couple weeks now”, Mark said.  
“Oh, I thought so. They are still so lovey-dovey. That’s cute.”  
Mark laughed. Haechan was right, ever since they made their relationship public, Jeno and Jaemin were always seen kissing each other or holding hands or talking while fondly staring into each others eyes. They didn’t do it when they were with their friends tho, what Mark was really thankful for.  
“So, do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?”, asked Mark. As he did so, he wondered if that was somewhat strange because he only just met that guy, but Haechan didn’t seem to think so.  
“I prefer boyfriends. And no, I don’t have one at the moment.”  
“Oh, so you’re openly gay?”, Mark sounded more surprised than he ought to do.  
“Ehm… Yeah”, it was clear to see that Haechan didn’t think of it as a big deal.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just that before Jeno and Jaemin, I knew nobody at this school being open about their sexuality. Only after their famous kiss you also witnessed people started coming out.”  
“Oh, I guess it’s good for them, then.”  
Mark was glad to have reached his classroom as he didn’t know what to say anymore and felt a bit uncomfortable now.  
“Alright, I have to go in there. I guess I’ll see you around sometime.”  
“Probably, yeah. See you”, and Haechan was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to start publishing my second fanfiction. If you also want to read my first one, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, comments and kudos are always nice to get :)
> 
> And if you wanna chat, dm me on instagram @/in.lola.mei


	2. The Seoul Snakes

“Guess who can see the Seoul Snakes this saturday?”, Renjun screamed as he ran towards Mark the next morning.  
“I guess it’s you. And I also guess that’s the reason why you are so thrilled at 8 o’clock in the morning, am I right?”, said Mark sleepily.  
“Yes! Yes, you are right!!”, said Renjun excited. Then he stopped jumping up and down and looked around, “where’s Jeno, though?”  
“He slept at Jaemin’s last night, so he’ll probably be just on time again”  
“Oh man, this boy is so whipped”, Renjun laughed and the two of them made their way to class. Marks prediction came true, only when Mr. Jung was about to close the door, Jeno came rushing inside.  
“Quiet punctual, Mr. Lee”, said Mr. Jung. Jeno lowered his head and silently made his way to a free place and sat down. Mark saw that he had a few new hickeys around his neck. He suppressed a giggle.  
After the bell announced the beginning of lunchtime, Renjun, Mark and Jeno went to the cafeteria again.  
“Rough night?”, asked Renjun as he pointed at Jenos throat.  
“Oh, shut up!”, said Jeno while laughing and he tried to pull up his collar to hide the hickeys a little more.

“Hey, can we sit down?”, Renjun asked Haechan who was already sitting on a large table in the great hall.  
“Yeah, sure”, he said and put his bag under the bench to free space.  
The three of them sat down. Mark wondered if Haechan had also thought about their little awkward conversation the previous day, but he couldn’t find any sign that would tell him, that he did.  
“Did you tell them about Seoul Snakes already?”, asked Mark.  
“Seoul Snakes? The baseball team?”, asked Jeno curiously.  
“Yeah, I found out that they’ll expand the ticket sales for their next game on saturday which means that I’ll be able to finally see them play live!!”, Renjun was all excited again, “Mark already said he’ll come. What about you two?”  
“Oh, I’ve never seen a baseball game before”, said Haechan.  
“You- you’ve never-?”, Renjun couldn’t speak properly. Baseball was the only sport he was really interested in and he loved the Seoul Snakes for as long as Mark could remember.  
“We have to change that!”, said Renjun, “you have to come!”  
“Alright then, I’ll come with you. Saturday, right?”  
“Yes! Great. Now what about you, Jeno? Want some Snake-action?”  
“I’d love to, but my cousin is currently staying at ours since her parents move houses and my parents aren’t home this weekend so I have to look after her…”, he seriously sounded sorry.  
“What a pity… You can’t bring her with you?”  
“She’s three years old”  
“Okay, I guess that’s a no then”, said Renjun. “So, this saturday, the three of us! I’m so excited already!”

Luckily, the weekend came faster than they thought.  
Since they had decided to meet at Seocho station, Haechan was already standing at the platform when Mark came, alone.  
“Hey, where’s Renjun? I thought you would come together?”, he asked Mark.  
“Yes, we wanted to, but Renjun called me this morning saying he’s sick and can’t come. So I only got to his house to pick up the tickets, he really didn’t look good.”  
“Oh man, and he was the one who wanted to go so bad… And it’s really okay if we go without him?”  
“I also asked him that and he nearly begged us to go so we could tell him everything that happened. Oh, and he said that he couldn’t live with the thought that you never saw a baseball game before…”  
“Well, alright then. Ehm, should we go?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Just a few minutes later, they were already standing in front of the stadium. Around them, they saw a lot of yellow and green.  
“So, whom do we support again?”, asked Haechan as he looked around. Mark laughed.  
“The Seoul Snakes, the green ones”, he crammed in his bagpack, “here, you can have my cap, I borrowed a jersey from Renjun, he owns loads of that stuff”  
“Thanks.” Haechan put on the cap.  
“Looks great”, said Mark. “Today they’re playing against Busan Bees, the yellow ones”, he pointed at a group of exceptionally yellow people. Scarfs, Flags, jerseys, caps, they had everything.  
“Wow, now I really feel like I don’t belong here”, said Haechan.  
“Ah, you’ll be fine. You got me”, Mark bumped his elbow slightly into Haechans side. Haechan smiled at him.  
As they’d made their way through the gate and were looking for their seats, Haechan asked, “Have you been to many games with Renjun before?”  
“Ehm”, Mark was still looking for the right numbers, “a few times, I think. None of his friends really were into baseball, so I came with him. After a while Jeno joined us and since then we went together sometime. Ah, look I found them”, and they made their way to their seats.  
“Oh, wow, these are good ones!”, Mark was astonished. “Look, from here you can see the base!”  
“Sorry, the what?”

Mark began to explain the basics about the players, the game and the field, even after the game started.  
“Argh, I’m sorry, Renjun is a lot better at this kind of stuff. I don’t know half as much about baseball as he does”  
“Don’t worry”, reassured Haechan him, “you’re doing great”.  
Slowly, he understood what everyone on the field was doing and truly enjoyed the match. Then there was the first break.  
“So, we’re in the lead, right?”, asked Haechan.  
Mark laughed, “Yeah, yeah we are. Hey, do you want to drink something?”  
“Ehm, sure”  
“Alright, I’ll go get it. You wanna wait here?”  
“Alright, thanks”  
When Mark came back with two cups of coke after awhile, Haechan greeted him with a big smile that Mark found surprisingly pretty.  
“Thanks a lot”, Haechan said as Mark gave him the cup. Then suddenly they heard a guy a few places from them screaming at them. “Hey, you two sweethearts! Are you two alone?”, he laughed loudly with his friends, he obviously had some drinks already, “Man, that’s so gay!”  
Mark was surprised, never had anyone shouted at him like that. Haechan, on the other side, didn’t seem to be surprised at all.  
“Yes it is, dumbass!”, he screamed back. Then he grabbed Marks hand and pulled it up with his to show the guy, “It’s called love, look it up!” Mark laughed as the guy just made a “Pfft” and turned back to his gang. Haechan joined him.  
“That was a great response!” said Mark.  
“Thanks, well, I’m so sick of this homophobic shit. Over the years, I got creative.”   
Suddenly Mark realised that they were still holding hands. He quickly let go of Haechans hand, “Sorry”, Mark said quickly.   
“You don’t have to be”, said Haechan, “you know,” he lowered his voice a bit, “you’re- ehm... kind of cute. Kind of really cute, to be honest.”   
Mark didn’t dare to look properly at Haechan now. Was he hitting on him? Was he actually flirting? Should he tell him that he’s in fact not gay? Or would that be embarrassing because he thought that someone might have a crush on him?   
“Err, thanks”, he said shortly and immediately regretted his answer.   
Fortunately, the match continued so he didn’t have to look at him now. The match ended 5:7 for Seoul, they actually won! When their victory was official, the crowd they were part of went crazy. Everywhere flew some green stuff into the air and everybody was hugging their neighbours. Mark and Haechan celebrated too with the people next to them. Then they hugged each other as a part of it. As Haechan came closer for the hug, Mark felt like he was part of some trashy teenage movie, time seemed to slow down and he looked into Haechans happy face. Then he hugged him and he fitted so perfectly into his arms. His body felt really soft and he smelled amazing, not sweaty or anything, but fresh and lovely like some beautiful flower in spring. As he let go of him, Mark was startled and quickly turned away to continue celebrating their teams victory with the other people around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope it wasn't too obvious that I literally have no idea about baseball. Don't ask me why I choose this as the game they go to...
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed :)


	3. Another Compliment

When Mark was home this evening, he couldn’t help but think about what had happened that day. What would Haechan think about it? Was it weird for them to go alone? Should he just have cancelled it after he found out that Renjun wouldn’t come? But then he tried to be rational. It was good to go, he had a lot of fun and apparently Haechan had too. They were just seeing a baseball game, there’s nothing weird about that. It’ll be fine.  
Mark was excited to go to school on monday and he didn’t even know why. It was just a normal day, wasn’t it?  
When he arrived at the gate where Renjun, Jeno and he usually met, he remembered that Renjun was still sick. Suddenly, he saw Jaemin coming.  
“Hey, how are you doing?”, asked Mark.  
“Jeno told me that you usually meet here before school and asked me to tell you that he had to get something for his presentation in history later, I don’t know”, Jaemin added after he saw Marks confused face.  
“Alright, thanks for telling me, then”  
“You’re welcome”, and after a second look at Mark he asked, “Hey, is everything alright? You seem kind of nervous”  
“What, I do? No, everything’s fine”, said Mark, “I’m serious, nothing’s wrong”, he continued after he saw Jaemins sceptical face.  
“Okay, then. I have to go now, but remember that you can always talk to me, okay? And of course also to Renjun and Jeno, but I guess you already knew that”  
“Yeah, I know. Thank you, Jaemin”. After a additional look at Mark, Jaemin left for his classes.  
Mark looked after him for a moment. _Jeno can be really happy to have him as his boyfriend_ , Mark thought. Then he wondered why he was still waiting at the entrance, ‘cause nobody would come anymore. But then, he heard a bright and clear voice calling his name.  
“Hey, Mark! Wait!”, he saw Haechan running to him.  
“Wow, you’re late”, Mark said when Haechan arrived out of breath.  
“Yeah, thanks, I’m aware of that”, he breathed heavily.  
Mark laughed, “I’m sorry”.  
Haechan put his arm around Marks waist to signal him to get going, Mark didn’t refuse to walk in his arms and so they made their way to their classes.  
“You look good today”, said Haechan after a while. _He did it again_ , Mark thought, _another compliment. Does he just like to give compliments? I never heard him giving one to Jeno or Jaemin, tho_.  
“Hey”, Mark started. He stopped walking and turned to Haechan who was clearly puzzled about the sudden stop. “I wanted to talk to you about something”. Now Haechan was listening carefully. “Ehm… I feel like I should tell you that- that I’m not gay.” Haechan wanted to laugh but saw Marks serious face and didn’t.  
“Oh wait, you’re being serious?”, he asked.  
“Yeah I’m serious! Why are you so surprised?”  
“Well, just- Ehm… nevermind. Thanks for telling me though, I could really fall for a handsome guy like you.”  
Mark was stunned.  
“Just joking, man!”, said Haechan laughingly and he gave Mark a small pat on his butt as he continued walking. “Do you wanna be late to class?” he asked Mark who was still standing on the same spot.  
“What? Oh, no”, he said and went with Haechan until he reached his classroom.


	4. The Crowded Subway

The next few weeks went on pretty normal. Haechan was now part of their group and spent most of his lunch breaks with Renjun, Mark, Jeno and Jaemin. After Mark had told him that he wasn’t interested in boys, he and Haechan became good friends, but there were still times when Haechan was flirting with him, that was just a part of his character and Mark tried not to think too much about it, even tho he got flustered everytime Haechan made him a compliment or sat a little closer to him than to the others. 

One day, this behaviour of him stopped and Haechan started to spent his breaks without them. When the rest of the group once again sat at their usual table at lunch, Mark took all his courage and asked about it.  
“Hey, do you know why Haechan wasn’t with us for a while now? I heard something about him and this guy, Haekwon?”  
“I’m not sure”, said Renjun right after he stuffed a spoon full of rice into his mouth, “many say they’re dating but I didn’t ask him myself”, he finally swallowed what was in his mouth, “But I can tell that his poems became a little more love-related the last few lessons”   
Mark felt disappointed, he didn’t know why, tho. It was weird that he wasn’t there to make his jokes which were by far the funniest in this group and to talk with him. But it was as it was.

The following morning, Mark sat, as always, in the subway on his way to school when suddenly he saw Haechan entering his part of the train. He also seemed to have seen Mark and made his way to stand beside him since all the places were already manned.  
“Hey, I never saw you here before”, said Mark.  
“Yeah, I just found out that the subway is much closer to my home than the bus”  
“Wow, how long do you live in Seoul now?”  
“Two months now”, Haechan mumbled, “oh, don’t look at me like that, I had other stuff to do than finding out how to get to school best, okay?”  
Mark laughed, “Alright, I’m sorry”  
As the two of them talked, more and more people joined the subway and it began to be extremely crowded. When Haechan couldn’t move properly anymore and almost fell on other people, Mark offered him to sit in his lap.  
“Are you sure?”, asked Haechan.  
“Yeah, of course, I don’t want you to fall. Now sit”, he hit on his own thigh lightly. Haechan took his offer and sat on Marks lap. His body was pressed against Marks. Mark placed his arms around Haechan (because there was no space for them anymore) and laid his hands on Haechans thighs. It felt good to be so close to him after a while, _I really missed my friend_ , Mark thought. They were sitting like this until they reached their destination and hopped off the subway.  
As they made their way to school, Mark took the opportunity to talk to Haechan a little more.  
“Hey, do you wanna do something next friday?”, __why does this sound so weird?  
“Sorry, I have other plans already. But saturday would be great.”  
There it was again, this cute little smile that formed his face into the most adorable thing Mark knew.  
After Mark nodded, Haechan asked, “What do you wanna do? Like, should I doll up? Are we going out?”, he laughed. Mark as well.  
“I just want to spent some time with you. It’s been a while since we played games together”  
“Oh! You can come at my house if you want to. My parents will be visiting moms sister in Jeju, I said I had too much work to do so they said I could stay here. This way we can use the big TV in our living room”  
“Too much work, heh?”  
“You don’t understand, everytime I come there she asks me if I found a girl now and always treats me like a baby.”  
“Haven’t you told her that-”  
“Many times!” Haechan moaned and flung his head back.  
Mark laughed. He could really imagine Haechans using his usual sarcastic comments during a family dinner if someone annoyed him. “Alright, then saturday at yours?”, and after Haechan approved, Mark continued, “Great, see you then” and he casually patted Haechans butt as he went to his class.


	5. The Gaming Match

Mark was glad saturday arrived so quickly. He was truly looking forward to see Haechan again and have some fun while playing video games with him.  
When he arrived at his house, Haechan opened the door with his usual, heartwarming smile. After a little smalltalk they found themselves sitting on the couch in the living room, joysticks in their hands and concentrating hard while playing some games. The atmosphere was relaxed and Mark was happy to see that Haechan was still the same when it came to their games. After some time, they changed to playing Mario Kart what they both were really good at.  
“What do we play about?”, asked Haechan before he started the game.  
“I don’t know. Are you hungry?”  
“I could eat something, yeah”, Haechan understood without another word what Mark was talking about, “so the loser pays for the pizza?” Mark gave an approving smile, then they started the match.  
Because they were both around the same level of skill, they started to distract each other by trying to take the joystick from each other or blocking the view. To do the later, Haechan sat on Marks lap to stop him from playing, Mark tried to get him off but it didn’t work, so he started tickling him. Eventually, this worked as Marks lap was now free again and Haechan lay next to him laughing while he, Mark, could finish the game.

“Okay, you earned it”, said Haechan as he got up laughing, “Wanna drink something?”  
“Yeah, sure”, said Mark. They were both exhausted now so they took a break from playing, Haechan ordered the pizza and brought Mark something to drink when he got back into the living room.  
They talked about school and homework and teachers they both had. Then suddenly Haechan brought up another topic.  
“To imitate my lovely aunt: ‘Have you found a nice girl yet?’”  
“What?”  
“How’s your love-life going, Mark?”  
Mark laughed, “You don’t have to talk about girls with me all of the sudden. We never did before”  
“I thought you said we haven’t seen each other properly last week. I just want to catch up”  
“That’s cute, but nothing changed, so since there is nothing to catch up on, let’s talk about something else.” Mark didn’t knew why he refused to talk about girls with Haechan, but it just didn’t feel right for him. He just couldn’t think about girls when Haechan sat right next to him. It was weird.  
In this moment, the doorbell rang and they got their pizza. Haechan payed and came back to the couch with their food. He opened the box, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m sure I told them not to put on Jalapenos… I know you can’t eat them”  
“No, it’s alright. I can just pick them out”  
“Uh-uh”, he shushed Mark by fastly raising his finger, “that’s not what we’re gonna do.” He went to the kitchen and brought back a tiny plate. Then he sat down again and started picking every Jalapeno off of the pizza.  
“Haechan stop it, it’s okay, really”, Mark laughed. Haechan smiled, but continued to pick it off.  
“You don’t have to do this, I can take care of it”, Mark said again and reached for the tiny plate to take it away from Haechan, but the other just blocked his way to the plate by his arm while continuing his work.  
“Haechan!”, said Mark warningly. They both laughed and Mark took this chance to try to stop Haechan by holding him by his wrists. This didn’t work out either, tho, because now he just took the box and placed it on the couch next to him, away from Mark.  
He tried to reach it one more time and to do so, he kind of had to hug Haechan from behind. But he didn’t reach the pizza no more which made Haechan happily giggly. When Mark realised this, he stopped struggling and put his hands down so that they dropped down in Haechans lap. To get a better view, he placed his head on Haechans shoulder and just watched him. “Thank you, Haechan”, he said defeatetly and silently because his face was really near to the others. Haechan simply smiled. They remained in this position as long as it took Haechan to actually take off every single Jalapeno there was. When he finished, he placed the box with a satisfied smile on the couch table in front of them again and they started eating.   


“Is it good?”, asked Haechan.  
Mark nodded, “But only because you took of the Jalapenos! Otherwise it would’ve been disgusting!”, he laughed and so did Haechan.  
“I knew it!”   
With his free hand, Mark began caressing Haechans neck, he liked this spot because Haechan had really short hair and soft skin back there.   
“You know this is always like a little massage for me when you do that”, said Haechan and he closed his eyes to enjoy it more. Mark smiled and continued to massage his neck. After a while, Haechan opened his eyes again and turned to Mark,  “Now let me do it to you”, he stretched out a hand to reach Marks neck, but he moved his face back a bit. “No, it’s okay. Please don’t, I’m super ticklish there!”   
“Ticklish, huh?”, said Haechan with a smile. It seemed this info had just increased his interest in touching Marks neck. He now kneeled on the couch to be a little taller than Mark who was still sitting. He reached out both hands but so did Mark to ward Haechans attacks. Due to his position, Haechan was much stronger and so it happened that he bowled down Mark so that he now laid underneath him, they were still kind of holding hands. As this happened, both of them stopped for a second in surprise. Marks heart was pounding so fast now. Their faces were so close that he had to actually move his eyes to look in both of Haechans. Then, without thinking about it, he lifted his head a bit and went in to kiss Haechan. He, however, moved back fastly to avoid it. 

Haechan went back in his sitting position and away from Mark. Mark also got up and sat a little more away from Haechan. He felt extremely embarrassed. __What was that even about? Why did I do that?  
“Sorry”, Mark said shortly and without daring to look at Haechan.  
“It’s okay”, it was clear that Haechan himself was puzzled about what just happened. “It’s just-”  
“You don’t have to explain yourself”  
“Yes, I feel like I do. Have you heard about this guy I met? Haekwon? Well, we are kind of going out together and-”  
“It’s okay, Haechan. I’m happy for you, everyone wondered what there was between you two. I’ll just go now, okay?”  
“Mark, I’m sorry”  
“No. Why should you? It’s alright, really”, Mark said as he already got up and looked for his things. Haechan also stood up but didn’t know what to do or say. Then Mark headed for the door, “See you in school then”, he said and a second later, he was gone.


	6. Haechan and Haekwon

The following monday, after being asked what was wrong with him for the fourth time (apparently he looked extremely down), he told Jeno and Renjun all about what had happened this saturday. Fortunately, they let him finish before letting out a “Woah”.  
“Mark, I didn’t know you like him that much! I’m so sorry I would have never introduced him to that guy if I knew!”, said Renjun and hugged Mark.  
“It’s okay. I- I didn’t know I liked him either. I’m not even sure now. It was just, you know, it just happened”  
“Are you sure it ‘just happened’?”, asked Jeno, “I mean, I can understand that, he’s really cute.”  
Mark looked at him and tried to make a neutral face, “but I’m straight”. Nobody said anything for a while. Then Renjun broke the silence, “Have you kissed a girl? I mean, lately”.  
Mark shook his head slightly, it was embarrassing for him to admit that. He saw how Renjun and Jeno exchanged looks but none of them said anything else. They both knew that Mark had to find out about it himself.

The next few days in school were horrible for him. Haechan and Haekwon were seriously, officially dating now. Every now and then when he crossed the break hall, he saw the two of them making out in a corner. He began to get really angry at Haekwon even tho he knew that none of this was his fault. He just didn’t know where to put his emotions and what emotions there even where. He was just so confused. In addition to that, Haechan spent a lot of his free time with his new boyfriend now so that Mark - again - got the feeling of losing one of his best friends, as if he slipped away.  
After a week or so, he developed tactics on how to ignore them in the hallway or during breaks. This way, he didn’t realise when one day during lunch Haechan and Haekwon went outside alone.   
  
“Why do you look so worried?”, Haekwon asked his boyfriend.   
“Because I am. Listen Haekwon, I really, really like you-”   
“Oh no, I know where this is going. Please don’t, Haechan!”, he reached for Haechans cheek.   
“I’m so sorry, Haekwon”, Haechans eyes were now filled with tears. “You are such a great person, but I realised that I have feelings for another guy”   
“What guy?!”, Haekwon now let go of Haechans cheek really fast, “Have you been seeing someone?”   
“No! No, I haven’t! And I would never! I knew him way before you and there was never anything real between us. But my feelings changed, and I think his did also. I’m so sorry, Haekwon, please look at me”   
Haekwon hesitated for a moment while his eyes filled with tears. “You were the first guy I ever kissed, Haechan”, he was looking at him now, “and my first boyfriend. That will never change”.  
Haechan felt so incredibly sorry.   
“I won’t be the last one. You are one of the most kind-hearted people I met here and you’re an amazing person. Please never forget that.”   
Haekwon was crying for real now, “I won’t”, he snuffled and looked at the ground again.  
“I just wish I could love you…” Tears were falling down from Haechans face now as well.  
“Yeah, I wished so too”, Haekwon said and raised his head one more time. “Goodbye, Haechan”, he said and while trying to wipe away his tears, he hurried away from his new place of nightmares.  
  
Haechan was standing alone now. He leaned on the cold stone wall and closed his eyes. The late summer sun shone on his face and dried his fallen tears.  _ What have I done? _ , he asked himself.  _ Did I really just broke up with an amazing guy just because of something that’ll probably never happen? What the fuck is wrong with me?  
_ He stood there for a while before realising that the bell had rang a few minutes ago. He slowly opened his eyes, took his bag and made his way inside to class.

–––––––

After school, Mark was glad to be alone at home. His parents were still at some friends house, ‘gaming-night’ they called it. This was good because with the whole house for himself, he had time and space to think. _When was the last time I kissed a girl?_ , he asked himself.  
He wasn’t very popular among the girls. Not because he wasn’t attractive, not at all, but he just never used much of his time to think about them and therefore they seemed to do the same. He also barely went to some parties other students held when their parents left them alone, but that was because Renjun and Jeno wouldn’t go and he didn’t want to be alone there with a bunch of people from school. _But that doesn’t mean I am not interested in girls!_ , he told himself.  
The rest of the evening, between doing his homework and playing games, he thought about girls and boys and Haechan, of course, until he couldn’t stand it anymore and his sleepiness finally overcame him.


	7. Jeno's intervention

The next days in school seemed to be a little brighter for Mark. He chose to stop overthinking everything and tried to forget Haechan and whatever happened with him that one saturday. The last one turned out to be a bit more complicated since Haechan spent a lot of his time with Renjun. Anyways, Mark tried to avoid him most of the time and he felt alright with it.

Then one day right after school when Mark made his way to the subway station Haechan appeared in front of him.  
“Hey, Mark. I’ve been trying to talk to you for a while now”  
“Why?”, Mark couldn’t look at him.  
“I feel like there is a lot unspoken between us and I want to change that”, said Haechan in his calm and friendly voice.  
“Well, I don’t think so”, said Mark and wanted to continue walking when Haechan grabbed his arm. Mark immediately pulled it away from him. He threw an evil eye at Haechan and went away.  
This was the only way he would stay calm around him. He couldn’t be friends with him, he just couldn’t. It was too weird. Wherever Haechan touched him, he felt the place tickling for at least an hour after and when he was near him, his stomach felt like burning him from inside out.

The following days, Haechan tried a few times to talk to him but was not really successful. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin noticed this and so Jeno decided that he had to do something about it.  
“Mark, would you come over for a second?”, Jeno asked him one day during lunch.  
“Sure”, Mark walked to him, “what’s wrong?”  
“That’s what I wanted to ask you. Listen, Mark, you are my best friend-”  
“I thought Renjun was your best friend”  
“What? No, You’re both my best friends. Anyways, the thing is we noticed that you’re avoiding Haechan?”  
Mark didn’t say anything, so Jeno continued. “After you told us what happened that one saturday, we thought to give you time to figure everything out and thought you two would ‘normalise’ your situation again. But apparently you didn’t.”  
“What are you trying to say here Jeno?”  
“I’m trying to say, that you should get a grip on yourself and talk to him!”, Jeno tried to scream but in a low voice.  
“Why should I?”  
“ _Because_ that’s what you told Jaemin when I didn’t want to talk to him. And now look at us, I’ve never been happier in my life, Mark!”  
“But I don’t want to be his boyfriend! I don’t want anything from him.”  
Jeno was startled. “Even if you don’t, you guys got along so well and you can’t tell me you don’t miss him even as a friend!”  
Mark just looked at him, he was right.  
“So, what should I do in your opinion?”  
“You should kindly allow him to talk to you next time he wants to”  
Marks voice dropped a little, “And if he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore?”  
“He will, Mark. Because he cares about your friendship as much as you do.” Jeno hugged him.  
“Since when did you become so grown up?”  
“Uh, well, you know, thanks to a really good friend I have this amazing boyfriend who knows a lot about good communication.” Jeno and Mark laughed and went back to the table on which Renjun and Jaemin were sitting.

Jenos prediction came true earlier than Mark would have imagined it. This evening after school, Haechan rang Marks doorbell. His mother opened the door.  
“Oh, Haechan, how nice to see you, Mark didn’t tell me you’d come.”  
“Hello Mrs. Lee, I’m not planning to stay long, I just wanted to see Mark for a second.”  
“Yeah, of course, I’ll get him”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Lee”  
“Oh please, call me Sora.”  
Mrs. Lee made her way inside the house again and called Mark downstairs. Then she disappeared into the living room.  
“Would you take a walk with me for a second?”, Haechan asked him as Mark was standing in his hallway.  
“Actually, I have a lot of homework to do”  
“Mark, please!”, this clearly wasn’t a wish and not a begging either. Mark had never heard this tone in Haechans vioce before.  
“Alright. Mom, I’ll be outside for a bit”  
“Okay darling, but don’t be too long, it’s supposed to heavily rain tonight!”, Mrs. Lee called back.  
“Okay, let’s go”, he said to Haechan after he put on his shoes.


	8. The New Classmate

They walked for a while before one of them said anything. Mark lead the way and around five minutes later, they were standing on freshly mown grass inside a park.  
“I know you’ve been trying to avoid me”, Haechan began, “and you were quite successful, I have to admit that. Still, I think it is better for us if we talked about what happened.”  
“By ‘what happened’, you mean-”  
“You tried to kiss me.”  
Mark was taken aback. “Yes, yes I did. And I’m really sorry about it. I didn’t know you were in a relationship or at the beginning of one.”  
“It’s alright, you couldn’t have known”, Haechan was quite calm, “But I would like to know why you did it. I mean, do you- do you feel something for me?”  
“What? No!”, Mark wasn’t sure if he was lying now.  
“Okay, I just wanted to ask.” Haechan sounded a bit disappointed, but Mark didn’t know if he was just imagining this undertone. “Then why did you behave so weird in school? Why didn’t you talk to me, we could have settled this so easily.”  
“I thought- well, I was kind of embarrassed, okay? You are one of my best friends, Haechan! And I was so inappropriate, I just thought you’d be angry with me or something.”  
“I didn’t think it was that dramatic, tho. I mean, I didn’t expect it”, now he had to laugh and Mark as well, “but it’s alright. Do you really think there weren’t times I wanted to kiss you?”  
“What? When?”  
“Man, I don’t know. Just when you’re being cute and stuff. It’s not that of a big deal”, Haechan added after he saw Marks astonished face.  
“Not a big deal? How can you say that when you have a boyfriend?!”  
“Oh, I- I don’t have a boyfriend. Not anymore.”  
“Wait, what? What happened?”  
Haechan told Mark that he realised that he didn’t like Haekwon as much as he thought he would.  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you”, said Mark and hugged Haechan. There was it again, the familiar feeling of Haechan pressed against his body. He buried his face in Haechans shoulder. It felt like home to him.  
“It’s alright. There wouldn’t have been much that you could’ve done.”  
“But I should have been with you. That’s what friends are for, aren’t they?”  
Haechans face turned into that beautiful smile again. “I’m just happy I got you back now”, he said to Mark.

Their little talk literally changed everything to Mark. Every morning he got up now he had something to look forward to again. He would see Haechans face again and he would know that he’d be by his side. Everything seemed so perfect now. Haechan even got back to his usual behaviour of flirting with Mark and many of their free afternoons they spent together playing video games. It was even beneficial for Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun since they now didn’t have to decide anymore with whom they wanted to spent the school breaks the most.  
Then, one day as Mark entered the room for his science lesson, he saw a pretty girl sitting at the table beside his usual place. It was Yuna, part of the students council, perfect grades in every class and on top of that every hetero-mans heartthrob. _What is she doing here?_ , thought Mark. He slowly approached her.  
“Hey, can I sit down here?”  
“Yes, sure.”  
After Mark sat down, he said, “You are Yuna, right? You’re in the students council.”  
“Yes I am. And you are?”  
“My name’s Mark”  
“Nice to meet you, Mark”  
“Can I ask you, what are you doing here? I think I’ve never seen you in this class before”  
“Yeah, I convinced headmaster Choi to allow me to visit this science class in addition to mine. I am reaching for 100 % this year to get a scholarship. I think I can to it”, Yuna said confidently.  
“Wow, that’s- really ambitious”  
“I’m sure it is.” There was some kind of arrogance in her voice Mark didn’t like.

During their lesson, one of their tasks was to do an experiment and Mark wasn’t really good at experiments. He tried his best, more than usual to give Ms. Perfect next to him no reason to judge him, but didn’t manage to do it properly.  
“You have ten minutes left, students”, he heard the voice of their teacher say. He looked on the table next to him. Yuna was already done with her experiment. Now she was watching him. Mark looked away to avoid her gaze.  
“No, you need to put it in like this”, she said and replaces his hands on the pipette.  
“Thank you”, he said a little puzzled.  
“And now stir lightly. And keep it above the Bunsen burner!”  
Her instructions were quite helpful. After a few more minutes, Mark was also done and earned some credit by their teacher for it.  
The school bell rang and everyone got up. Yuna was already outside when Mark stormed after her.  
“Hey, Yuna! Wait a second!”, in his hurry he nearly dropped his bag. “Thank you for right now. I think I couldn’t have done it without your help”, he smiled sheepishly.  
“You’re welcome, Mark”, she responded with a smile, “as a thank you, you could go out with me.”  
“I- what?”  
“This saturday? We could go bowling if you want to. Maybe you can help me then”  
“Ehm… Alright, sure. Saturday”  
“Great, you can pick me up at two”, she added happily and the next moment she had already turned her back to him and swayed along the hallway, leaving Mark all baffled behind.


	9. Mark's Date

“So how was your class with Yuna?”, asked Renjun as he sat down beside Mark, Haechan and Jeno at the lunch table.  
“How did you even-?” but Mark didn’t continue. Renjun always knew what was going on in this school. How he knew, that was a mystery to himself. “It was alright. She’s really nice”  
“Ohhh, ‘nice’, heh?”, said Jeno while wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Yes nice, why is that such a big deal? Can someone not just be nice?”  
“Yes they can, but usually if you say someone is nice your ears don’t turn that red”, said Renjun laughing, “So what happened?”  
Mark thought for a second if he should really tell them but then it occurred to him that Renjun would find out anyway, so there was no point in lying.

“She asked you out? YOU?”, Renjun was a little more surprised than Mark would’ve imagined, “I mean, she could have anyone!”  
“Maybe she fell for his charme, his impressive cheekbones and boyish smile”, added Haechan and he excessively underlined every aspect. Renjun and Jeno laughed.

As saturday arrived, Mark made his way to pick up Yuna just like he promised. When he got to her house, she was already standing in front of it, ready to go.  
They made their way to the bowling house. She was all cheerful and a little clingy, as Mark thought. But he kept letting her be so. After they arrived and started to play, he found out that she really couldn’t bowl well.  
“Oh my God, let me help you”, he said laughing while making his way towards her.  
“Oh no, that’s so embarrassing”, she said  
“No, it’s not. Come on, let me show you” and he moved her hand to a proper position on the ball. She smiled cutely, “Thank you”. “And now”, Mark continued his instructions; he hugged her as he tried to show her how it’s done. Together, they threw the ball and for the first time, she actually hit some of the bowling pins. She screamed of joy and flung herself around his neck. It was only Marks sudden unintentional head movement that repelled her kiss. They continued bowling for a while and with every ball she threw, Yuna got better and better. They continued sharing laughs and a few hugs when they made their way back to her house.  
“So, goodnight then”, she said facing him.  
“Yeah, goodnight. I had a lot of fun, thanks for that”, he replied. They were standing like this for a moment (Mark expected her to go inside) before she took a step towards him. Yuna started taking his hand and looked at their intertwined fingers. Suddenly her face moved towards his and their lips touched. Mark was surprised but just let it happen, her lips were soft and that felt nice, even tho he didn’t like the taste of her lip gloss. Not at all. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds. After that she eventually made her way inside, leaving Mark standing there alone. 

_ That was some crazy day _ , he thought after he got home. Never would he have imagined, never would he have dared to dream that Yuna, THE Yuna, would kiss him on their first date. He was truly staggered.

On monday, the first thing Mark heard from Renjun at the gate were about a thousand questions about his date with her. After a while, Jeno also joined him and so he told them about that day.  
“She kissed you?!”, Renjun shouted. “Are you sure?”  
“How can someone be unsure about that?”, Mark asked.  
“How was it?”, asked Jeno.  
“Well, her lips were really soft and I was sincerely surprised when she did it”  
“Woow, you really seem to be in it with all your heart”, said Jeno as sarcastically as he could.  
“I only got to know her, how emotional can I be?”, responded Mark, but neither of them had time to discuss this further as the bell rang and they hurried into their classes.  
When it was time for their lunch, Mark saw Haechan for the first time today. He also wanted to know how Marks date went.  
“She kissed him”, said Renjun before Mark could even answer.  
“Wow, really? I thought she was a little more shy, to be honest.”  
“Do you know her?”, asked Mark.  
“No, I just always had the impression…”  
“Oh! There’s Mr. Jung! I wanted to ask him about last lesson, I’ll join you later”, Renjun said as he was already running away from them. This left Haechan and Mark alone.  
“So”, Haechan began, “how was it?”  
“It was nice”  
“Nice? You really like this word when it comes to Yuna, don’t you?”  
“Well, what do you want me to say?” But Haechan had no chance to answer because in this moment, someone pulled Mark aside and started making out with him.  
“You must be Yuna, then”, said Haechan as he watched them nearly swallowing each other. “Nice to meet you.” But they didn’t stop. “Ehm… Alright, see you tomorrow, Mark”, he said and Mark tried to turn his head towards him but it was, with a surprisingly strong grip, being pushed back into its original place.


	10. The Free Lesson

This event did not happen only once during the following days. Wherever Mark was or with whomever he was there, Yuna always found him and always kissed him as if they hadn’t seen each other for years.  
Then, one day after another work out session of his mouth, Mark sat down at the lunch table with Renjun, Haechan, Jeno and Jaemin.  
“Wow, I haven’t seen you for what felt like weeks! Or let’s say your face at least”, greeted Jeno him.  
“Ha. Ha”, replied Mark before he took a bite out of his sandwich.  
“You seem not that happy for someone who gets all the love he missed out the last years”, said Renjun.  
“I feel like I’m being stalked”, Mark whispered, “Wherever I am, she appears out of nowhere and grabs me away from you!”  
“Have you told her that you don’t like it?”, asked Jaemin.  
“When can I? She barely talks to me and she barely lets me talk. I think my lip is already sore”, Mark said and tried to find the hurting spot with his tongue.  
“Dude, you have to tell her”, said Jaemin. The others nodded.  
“And what if she’s angry with me? What if she doesn’t want to be with me after that?”  
“Then it’s her own fault and she doesn’t deserve you. You’re not just a face someone can make out with”, Haechan said assertive at last. When he did, Mark felt a sudden tingly feeling in his fingertips. However, it stopped when he saw Yuna walking in and spotting him.  
“See you tomorrow then”, he said as a goodbye.  
“Good luck!”, Mark heard them shouting.  
When he reached Yuna and she was about to go in for a new kiss, he stopped her and pulled her outside the hall.  
“Wow, I wonder how that goes”, said Jeno as they watched the two of them go outside.

The next day, Mark was late for school and so he only met his friends during the first break.  
“You look good!”, said Renjun happily as he greeted Mark. “So she understood?”  
“What? Oh, no, she dumped me. Was all mad and stuff, said I’d played with her feelings”  
They all stared at each other, then Jeno began, “Then why are you-?” but he broke off when he saw Marks happy face. He didn’t want to ruin that by asking more questions. “Ah, nothing”, he finished his sentence.

The rest of the day, Haechan dared to come back to his usual flirty behaviour towards Mark as he knew that there would be no Yuna now who was watching them all day.  
To Haechans surprise a teacher told him that one of his lessons was cancelled due to the other teachers sickness and lack of substitutes.  
“Oh great, and what I’m going to do now? I have class after that, I can’t even go home earlier”, Haechan sounded disappointed.  
“Relax, I always got this lesson free, it’s not as bad as you think. We’ll find something to keep you busy”, Mark said and stroked Haechans head. It felt good to be near him again.  
When their free period began, Haechan and Mark sat down on a table in the nearly empty cafeteria.  
“Do you have any work left to do? Any homework?”, asked Mark.  
“Not yet”, he said as he laid himself down on the bench, trying to find a comfortable position.  
“Okay, well, I do. So I’ll finish that quickly”, said Mark.  
“Sure”, replied Haechan and he decided that Marks lap was the most comfortable choice of pillow he had right now. While Mark did his homework, Haechan was laying on his leg, his eyes closed and his head facing up to Mark. _He looks so innocent and calm_ , Mark thought as he looked down at him. He wasn’t sure if Haechan was sleeping or not, so he didn’t dare to move around much even tho his leg was already getting numb. After he had finished his work, he looked at Haechan for a while and wondered whether he should wake him up or not.  
“Are you staring at me?”, asked Haechan at once. Mark jumped a little.  
“Oh, yeah, sorry, I thought you were asleep”  
“And because you thought I was asleep you decided to stare at me?”, Haechan asked again as he got up.  
“I was only wondering if I should wake you up or not”, said Mark, “don’t flatter yourself”. But Haechan was already smiling smugly.  
“Hey, do you wanna go outside? It won’t be that sunny for long anymore. The raining season is starting soon”, asked Haechan. After Mark agreed they made their way outside to sit on the green and still warm grass right behind the break hall.

“Do you mind if I write something?”, Haechan asked.  
“No, of course not”, replied Mark. “For your creative writing class?”  
“More or less”, said Haechan while already pulling out his tiny black book out of his bag and started looking for a blank page. “I write whenever I want to. Whenever I feel like it. Those poems I present the class are just examples of what I write.”  
Mark smiled widely, he knew that this book contained more of Haechan than he would ever express himself personally. “And now you feel like writing?”, he asked.  
Haechan smiled at Mark and said: “Yeah, I do” and he started twirling his pen around in his fingers. Mark laid down on the grass in front of Haechan and watched him thinking, writing something and then crossing it out again. It was the first time he ever saw him writing, not just the results of it and he somehow liked the process of it. After a while of staring into the brightly shining sun, Mark got up and made his way towards Haechan. The other looked up from his notes and looked surprised.  
“Can I watch you writing?”, Mark asked.  
“Ehm… I don’t know. I usually don’t let people see it before it’s done and before I’m satisfied with it.” Haechan thought for a moment more. “Alright, come here. But try not to laugh or anything”, he said.  
“I would never laugh”, said Mark seriously as he made his way behind Haechan so he could read from behind his shoulder.

_ Whenever I am away from you, _

_ the distance between us _

_ a burdensome thing, _

_ I always think of you in colours, _

_ the smell of coffee as you so proudly make it for me, _

_ the perfect sunlight spilling in through the window. _

_ I miss you even when you are beside me. _

Mark was surprised to see these words being written by Haechan. He couldn’t describe it but he felt so incredibly touched by them and wondered if they were about Haekwon and if Haechan still missed him. He stroked Haechans back with both of his hands and hugged him from behind, his head resting on his shoulder. “That’s beautiful”, he breathed into his ear. Haechan stroked Marks arm that was close around his stomach and smiled.  
They sat like this for the rest of their free period, Haechan writing more and Mark watching him doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem I used is actually an extract of "Untitled" by Christopher Poindexter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :) Stay tuned for some more Markhyuck action (finally!)


	11. The Rainy Weekend

The next day was friday and everyone was obviously looking forward to the weekend.  
“What do you do this weekend?”, asked Renjun at the lunch table. “Any plans?”  
“My aunt, she’s living in Namyangju, is on a vacation and allowed us to take a little trip to hers this weekend. So even if it’s raining, we’ll be cuddling in front of her beautiful fireplace”, said Jaemin and smiled at Jeno. He looked down shyly.  
“Oh I am sure it won’t be only cuddling”, said Renjun under his breath but loud enough for the rest of them to hear. Jeno looked shocked at him, his ears turned red. Jaemin and the others only laughed.  
“Oh, I don’t think so too”, Jaemin said happily and hit Jenos thigh slightly which only made his boyfriend turn even redder.  
“Why did you ask? Do you have any plans?”, asked Jeno in an attempt to change the topic.  
“Kind of. I’ll be visiting part of my family in the country, my brother got a baby last week and we’re visiting them! I’m so excited! I’m an uncle now!”, he clapped his hands happily.  
“Oh my god, Renjun! You haven’t told us, that’s great!”, cheered Mark.  
“And so cute”, added Haechan.  
“Yeah, only a week old, that’s incredibly tiny”, said Jaemin.  
“Thanks a lot, I’ll tell him that you are happy for them.”

This evening it was clear to see that the raining season had officially started now. The sky was dark and grey and even tho it was just around 7 o’clock it seemed like late at night, rain was pouring down like a big shower. Mark was sitting alone in his darkened room, listening to music, when he got a call from Haechan.  
“Hello?”, he answered his phone. From what he heard it sounded like Haechan was standing under the roof of a bus station or something. He had to talk loudly to be heard over the rain.  
“Hey, Mark. Do you wanna go outside? Now?”  
“What? But it’s raining like crazy!”, he sat upright on his bed now.  
“Yeah, I know. That’s the whole point of it!” Haechan sounded truly cheerful. “I’ll be at yours in about five minutes!”, he said and hung up.  
Mark was all excited, he ran down the stairs and put on his shoes and a sweater even tho he knew that he’d be soaking wet after a few minutes in the rain.  
“You’re going outside, now?!” said Mrs. Lee  
“I won’t be gone long, mum!”, shouted Mark back as he closed the door.

Haechan was already standing outside. He was dripping wet. They greeted each other with big smiles, then Haechan grabbed Marks hand and they run for it.  
“Why are we running? Where are we going?”, shouted Mark though the rain.  
“I want to show you something! Come on!”, he heard Haechan shouting back.  
They were running and running, towards the Han river as Mark soon noticed. When they arrived he had to stop for a moment. The rain was showering them and he looked at the heavy drops that filled the river bed only more. He tilted his head up the sky and felt how every last millimeter of his face got wet by the cold and refreshing rain. Haechan started pulling his hand around so that they started turning in circles together. Then suddenly, he stopped. Mark was still laughing when Haechan grabbed him by his waist, pulled him close to himself and kissed him passionately. Mark was startled but without much thinking he kissed him back; he grabbed Haechans head and kissed him like he never kissed anyone before, more passionately than he could’ve ever done it to Yuna. It felt so right that he never wanted to let go again. His lips tasted like Haechan had smelled since Mark knew him: spring. They felt like all the good things about spring. Warmth, love, a beautiful sunny day. Mark completely forgot about his surroundings, all he thought of was this moment. Their moment. It was only when he suddenly felt something incredibly cold on his head that Mark was drawn back into reality. Haechan had pulled off Marks hood that had, till now, kept some of the wet coldness back from him.  
“Hey!”, Mark screamed playfully and started chasing Haechan who was running away from him. They were laughing and playing like little kids in the rain and Mark felt as free as he hadn’t felt for a really long time. When Mark finally got hold of Haechan again, he pulled him in for another kiss. Haechan kissed him back like he had before but this time their mouths opened a little more to allow their tongues to take a part of it which, to Mark, only intensified the feeling of spring inside of him.  
After they eventually let go of each others mouths, Mark and Haechan continued holding onto each other tightly. Mark looked into Haechans big, deer-like eyes that were so close to his and Haechan saw the most beautiful human being he knew and he felt a great, incommensurable joy tingling from his foot to his fingertips as he held him in his arms. At once, they started giggling, then another kiss followed by more smiles and laughter. Mark didn’t feel the rain anymore. All he felt was complete, undeniable happiness.

Even after they both got home because they couldn’t stand the cold anymore, Mark found himself lying wide awake late at night, still full of excitement about what had happened that day. He couldn’t wait to see Haechan again.


	12. Movie Night

On monday Haechan and Mark saw each other for the first time since the raining-day. The first time after their first kisses. Mark was quite nervous as he saw Haechan making his way towards him (they had agreed on meeting outside the school grounds to be alone at first).  
When he was in hearing distance, he greeted him with a small and soft “Hey” to which Haechan replied with a longing kiss. Oh, how much Mark didn’t want anything else than standing there with him and kissing for the rest of the day but the bell once again showed them the reality. Haechan held his hand out for Mark to hold. “Are you ready for this?”  
Mark intertwined his fingers with Haechans and both, together, made their way towards the gate where Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin were already waiting for them to arrive.  
As soon as they arrived, Renjun started gushing about his cute little, less than two-weeks-old niece.  
“And she has such tiny little hands!”, he told them as he held out his own and showed everyone how tiny hers were in comparison. Everyone listened to him well and a few times, they let out a “Aww” or an “how adorable.”  
Then, after a while, he abruptly stopped talking, “Hey!”, he had raised his voice and pointed at Marks and Haechans hands. “Since when?!” he asked both of them and the excitement over his little niece seemed to have swelled over the two of them.  
“Ehm… Just this weekend”, said Haechan shyly, he got a bit red which Mark found really cute. Renjun hugged both of them tightly. “Finally!” he shouted. Mark and Haechan were puzzled.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”, asked Mark.  
“Well, how long have you two been flirting now? It was just a matter of time before even you realised it”, he looked at Jeno and Jaemin for approval and found it immediately.  
“So all of you already thought that we, well, were not just friends?”, Haechan asked.  
“Nobody thought that!”, said Jaemin and laughed. Mark and Haechan smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, Mark?”, Haechan started as he and Mark were the only people in the hallway. “I was wondering- ehm… there is this movie that gets shown in a little cinema near my house this weekend. Actually, my sister took part of it. And I- I mean, do you want to come with me? I know it’s not quite the best, but I thought maybe you’d like to go with me?”  
“Of course I’d like to go with you”, replied Mark in an instant. “Why do you seem so nervous? What’s wrong?”  
“Well, you could, only if you want to of course, I’m not mad if you say no, I would actually understand if you-”  
“Haechan! What?!”  
“Do you wanna come to my house after that?” He spoke really quickly now as if he wished for Mark not to hear it. Then, with a calmer tone, he continued, “My parents aren’t in town.”  
“Come to your house? Like, at night?”  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s probably way too early, I-”, but he got cut off by Marks hand that now gently stroked his neck. “I would love to come”, said Mark.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes, Haechan. You are one of my best friends and we’ve known each other for quite some time now. I trust you” and with a kiss of him the discussion was ended.

––––––––––

Luckily the weekend came by quickly and Mark was on his way to Haechans house to go with him to the cinema. As he reached the gates where Haechan was standing, his heart skipped a beat. They have seen each other just two days ago but it felt for Mark like an eternity laid between it.  
“Hey, Cutie”, Haechan greeted Mark. Mark said only a soft “Hi”, and hugged Haechan tightly. When he released him out of the hug, Haechan asked: “Are you ready to go?” and after Mark nodded, they made their way to the theatre where the movie was playing. It was a small one, only one room and screen but the seats were truly comfortable. They choose two seats in the last row and sat down, then the movie began. It was a drama and Haechans sister played the best friend of the lead. There were many ups and downs in the girls life, including her love life; the movie was pretty good. At least what Mark could see of it. He got immensely distracted by Haechan who kept kissing his cheeks and neck. Mark didn’t complain, tho. He enjoyed it too much.  
After the movie, they made their way to Haechans house again. Mark had been there before many times, but this time it was different. He was different. He was Haechans boyfriend now and god knows what will happen tonight.  
“Hey, are you alright?”, asked Haechan as he saw Marks pale face.  
“Yeah, of course I am. I’m just somehow nervous…”  
“Nervous? Do _I_ make you nervous?” Haechan stopped to unlock the door.  
“To be honest, yes, a lot”, said Mark and Haechan laughed. After they went inside, Haechan stood in front of Mark so he was pressed against the wall. He placed his hand on Marks chest, then he moved it over his shoulders down his arms to his hands, then continued to move them up again over Marks back. All the time, Mark didn’t say a thing. He just let it happen and relished being touched like that.  
“So”, Haechan began, “Why exactly are you nervous?”, he whispered in Marks ear, his hand was on his hips now and he pulled them closer to his. “Do you expect anything to happen?” But Mark didn’t even have to answer. Haechan was already kissing his neck hungrily and then they kissed each other. The tension in Mark rose incredibly fast. He ruffled Haechans hair and squeezed his ass until suddenly Haechan stopped kissing him.  
“Wanna go upstairs?”  
Mark nodded shortly and they hurried upstairs into Haechans bedroom. As soon as they set their feet into it the making out continued. Haechan took off Marks shirt and Mark took off his. They continued kissing each other as they made their way towards his bed. Haechan sat down and Mark on top of him.  
“Gosh, you’re so hot”, said Haechan. Mark giggled and pushed Haechan slightly so that he was laying underneath him now. Then he leaned over him and continued kissing him while Haechan let his hands move from his back to his ass and all over his back and neck again. Suddenly, he pulled Mark even closer and neatly turned him over. He was on top of him now. They stared into each others eyes, Mark caressed Haechans neck with his hands and played with his hair. He smiled at him brightly.  
“What?” asked Haechan as he smiled back.  
“Nothing, it’s just- I finally realised that all I want is you.”  
Haechan kissed him again. “I wanna do something for you”, he said.  
Mark was puzzled. “What- oh”, he said as he felt Haechans hand moving up from his inner thigh to the area of his crotch.  
“I’m-”, he gulped.  
“You’re what?” asked Haechan.  
“I’m nervous, really nervous. I don’t know why.”  
“Do you trust me?”  
Mark breathed slowly, “Yeah”, he said finally.  
“Good, then let me do this for you, okay? Let me know whenever you don’t like something, I won’t be mad. I do this for you, Mark, only for you.”  
He nodded and Haechan started to kiss him again. While he did, he also moved his hand again around Marks thighs and finally got to his crotch. He rubbed on it gently and at the same time moved lower with his kisses. Along his neck, then over his exposed chest. His lips were so soft and he placed all the tender kisses slowly and every one was filled with so much love. Mark felt safe, he knew that Haechan knew him and he trusted him completely. Mark let his hands on Haechans head as he got lower and lower. He let go of it after Haechan reached his belly button. Now he was just anticipating.  
Haechan still rubbed on his crotch when he placed his last kisses above the waistband on Marks jeans. He removed his hand as he got even lower with his face and placed a kiss on Marks dick. He looked up at him and saw Mark nodding as their eyes met. Haechan started with unbuttoning Marks pants, then he slowly unzipped them and pulled them of. He moved his hands from Marks lower to his upper legs, appreciating every inch of this beautiful being. Then he let two fingers slip under the waistband of his underpants and started to pull them off. Haechan now saw Mark completely naked for the first time. He made him spread his legs a little more and touched his waist and legs. Then he started kissing his inner thigh, moving from the knee upwards. Mark breathed evenly. As Haechan reached his growing erection, he also kissed it. Then he took his shaft into his hand and inserted his dick into his mouth. He moved his head up and down evenly while also rubbing his shaft with one of his hands; with the other he held onto Marks thigh. He heard him breathing more deeply and faster now. Obviously, Mark was enjoying it.  
Haechan pulled back Marks foreskin and licked the top of his dick which made Mark moan. Mark placed one hand on Haechans head again as a sign for him to keep going, and to feel him more. And Haechan kept going. He licked now faster and his hand movements got a little stronger. His tongue took turns in caressing his glans and shaft. The hand that was previously placed on Marks thigh was now massaging his balls. Marks moaning increased.  
“Haechan, I’m coming”, he breathed in between his moans. He kept going. Then, when his tongue was playing with Marks slit again, Haechan felt his mouth being filled with Marks warm cum. He swallowed it immediately and let go of Marks dick after that. The other was still panting.  


With even more kisses over his body, Haechan moved his head up to Marks again who directly pulled him in for some more kisses.  
“So you liked it?” Haechan asked with a grin on his face.  
“Of course I did”, laughed Mark and they continued to make out. Suddenly Haechan felt Marks hand on his crotch and he started massaging his dick through his pants. Haechan stopped kissing him.  
“You don’t have to do this.”  
“You don’t want me to?”  
“No, Mark, I’d love you to, but I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for yet. There’s no need to rush it, you know?”  
Mark sneaked his hand into Haechans pants and continued massaging it and bit his lower lip while looking into Haechans face. “I know, but I want you Haechan, all of you. Will you let me try?”  
“Alright, but only if you want it for you, not for me only.”  
Mark nodded and gave Haechan another kiss. He already felt his dick harden in his hands.  
Haechan laid down on the bed so that Mark could go on top of him and he did. He caressed Haechans neck with kisses and rubbed a little way down simultaneously. Haechan breathed more heavily (Mark knew that the neck was his _and_ Haechans weak spot). While he continued kissing Haechan, he opened his pants and moved down a little to pull them and Haechans boxers off. Mark now took the chance to properly take Haechans cock in his hands and with light pressure he moved his hand and his foreskin up and down. Haechan breathed more intensely and as Mark moved his face above Haechan’s again, he smiled at him and started to moan slightly as Mark increased the speed of his movements. Mark smiled back at him, knowing how much the other enjoyed what he was doing. Now he was also moving his head down on Haechans body. Mark sucked at Haechans balls at first, then he played with his tongue around Haechans glans before taking his dick in his mouth and started sucking it. Haechan responded to this with deep moans which only stimulated Mark. It was the first time he had a dick in his mouth but he didn’t feel like not knowing what to do. He felt familiar with Haechan and as he gave great responses with his moaning, it was easier for him to find out what he liked and enjoyed more. Therefore, it didn’t take that long before Mark felt Haechans balls tighten and suddenly something warm was filling out his mouth. He choked on it a bit but swallowed it naturally. He was surprised that it tasted better than he’d have imagined it.  
“I’m really sorry Mark”, Haechan said panting, “I wanted to warn you, but it came so fast I didn’t even know.” Mark took Haechans hands and propped on them as he was leaning above him again.  
“Are you really just apologising for having an orgasm?” Mark laughed. Haechan giggled as well.  
“This night was amazing, thank you so much”, said Haechan while he stared into Marks eyes.  
“And it’s not over yet”, said Mark and he lowered himself so that he was partly lying on top of Haechan now. He grabbed the blanked that laid at the end of the bed and pulled it over both of them, then he intertwined his legs with Haechans. He wanted to feel as much of his warm and naked body as possible. He gazed at his face and placed his hand on his cheek. Then Haechan turned his face towards him and kissed him gently on his nose, then on his mouth. He flung his free arm around him to keep him close.  
“Can we please stay like this forever?” he asked.  
Mark smiled widely, “Yeah, I’d love that too. And the good thing is, until tomorrow at least, we can.”


	13. The Day After

Mark and Haechan woke up not exactly in the same position they had fallen asleep the previous night, but exactly as close as they had. Mark was facing the wall and Haechan had one arm and one leg around him. They awoke around the same moment as a bird chirped really loud outside.  
“Good morning”, mumbled Mark and took Haechans hand that was around him.  
“Morning”, Haechan mumbled back grumpily.  “You know what a disadvantage of sleeping next to you is?”  
“What?” asked Mark surprised.  
“I get horny as soon as I wake up.”  
Mark laughed. “But maybe that’s also because we were sleeping naked-”  
“Mark”, said Haechan warning.  
“- and we are lying so incredibly close-”  
“Mark!” Haechan warned again.  
“- and your dick is basically right at my ass.”  
“Mark, you’re not helping!”  
“Yeah, I can feel that”, he said while smirking and pressed his butt a little closer to Haechans crotch. “Then maybe you shouldn’t think that much about last night”, his free hand reached Haechans leg and moved it up lovingly. Mark squeezed Haechans butt. “And the way I was licking your dick.” He felt tiny movements near his butt.  
“You little-”  
Mark turned around fastly and was on top of Haechan now. “Little what?” he asked while smirking.  
“You little beast”, Haechan continued.  
Mark had grabbed Haechans cock and began slowly massaging it while still sitting on top of Haechan. “That’s not a very nice thing to say”, he said. “Some might even say you’re a bad boy.”  
Haechan smirked back at him. “I see I’m not the only one who is horny this nice morning?”  
“No, you’re not”, breathed Mark and fell for Haechans neck again. He started to move his hips back and forth which caused their dicks to rub against each other. Haechan, whose cock fastly hardened with every rub, started to moan. Marks breathing also increased.  
Haechan smirked and turned Mark over once more. He was now sitting on Marks crotch, took both of their dicks in his hand and began rubbing them onto each other. Mark tightly held onto Haechan and buried his hands in the others hair. Seeing him getting pleased like that made Haechan wanting to do more. He shortly let go of their dicks and made Mark spread his legs before he continued pumping. He slowed down a bit to make himself and Mark able to properly communicate.  
“Hey Mark?”  
“Yeah?” he asked half moaning.  
“I’d like to try something. I’m sure you’ll love it”, Haechan added with a smirk.  
Mark looked a bit perplexed so Haechan held him one of his fingers in front of his mouth. He seemed to understand and took it in, making it wet all around. Haechan removed the finger from Marks mouth and wandered a little more south with it. He stopped whacking him and Mark and slowly, carefully inserted the finger into Marks ass.  
It was a strange feeling at first, getting something wet into your asshole. It didn’t hurt him that much tho, it was just a bit uncomfortable. Haechan started moving his finger in and out of him and Mark began to understand what all of this was about.  
He couldn’t and didn’t want to suppress a loud moan as Haechan finally found _the spot_. Mark flung his head back and cursed out loud. Haechan bit his lower lip and leaned down to reach Marks neck to nibble slightly on it as he was still fingering him. This only turned Mark on so much more than he already was.  
“If you keep going like this I’ll be coming in three seconds”, he breathed in between his moans.  
Haechan slowed down a bit. “Then you should do something about it if you don’t wanna come alone”, he whispered in Marks ear.  
He always liked to tease Mark but the other accepted the challenge. He grabbed Haechans dick and pumped it while Haechan did his part. Both of them moaned now intensely and it was only a matter of seconds until Mark breathed “I’m coming” into Haechans ear. Haechan didn’t stop, tho. He was still thrusting his finger inside Mark as he felt his cum squirting onto him and Marks stomachs and heard him moaning loudly while still fiercely whacking off Haechans dick. Then Mark leaned in to kiss Haechan as the other moaned into his mouth and also came all over Marks naked upper body.  
They exchanged some wet kisses before Haechan eventually got down from Mark.

“Now at least I have a great reason to shower”, Mark said while still panting heavily.  
Haechan laughed.  
“I really hope you’ll help me with it, will you?” added Mark.  
“Please shoot me if I ever say no to that”, Haechan smiled and Mark kissed him.

After they were breathing normally again, Mark got up to shower. He held out a hand to Haechan who took it and they went to the bathroom together.  
The shower cabin wasn’t that small so that they both fitted in perfectly. Haechan turned on the water and they both got themselves wet. He took a good amount of washing soap and started foaming Mark with it. He loved touching his body and Mark loved being touched so gently by Haechan. He was foaming his back when he suddenly said: “Your skin is so beautiful”  
Mark smiled. “Thank you, Haechan.”  
He got turned around again and Haechan was now carefully foaming his legs. As he got down to reach Marks lower parts of the leg, his head was in a perfect position right in front of his boyfriends crotch.  
“You know, if we didn’t fuck just a minute ago I’d totally blow you right now”, he laughed and so did Mark.  
“I’ll remember that”, he smirked and kissed Haechan. Then he got under the water and let Haechan wipe away all of the soap.  
Now was Marks turn to clean up Haechan. He looked close into his eyes as he was foaming his chest, stomach, arms, back and his ass; the last one repeatedly.  
“Yeah, I think my ass is really clean now”, joked Haechan. Mark laughed as well and continued to foam and then clean up the rest of his body. Even tho they were both done, Haechan stayed under the water and Mark continued stroking his back and his arms from behind. He got a step closer. Then he gently kissed his shoulder and neck.  
“I love you, Haechan”, Mark whispered quietly in between his tiny kisses, barely hearable over the falling water. But Haechan did hear him and he suddenly turned around, looking surprised.  
“Mark, did you just-” he didn’t know what to say.  
“I love you, Haechan”, he repeated, this time to his face and with a slight note of angst in his voice.  
Haechan pulled Mark close to himself and looked right into his face. He stroked his black wet hair back and let his hands wander around Marks body as the other had placed his hands around Haechans naked waist. “I love you too, Mark Lee”, he said finally. Mark let some air out of his mouth, apparently he had stopped breathing. They both smiled into each others faces.  
“I love you, I love you so much”, repeated Haechan and kissed Mark again. They flung themselves around each other and kissed as if there was no tomorrow, tongues twirling and arms holding the other person as tight as possible; until Marks stomach made a terribly loud noise.  
“Oh my God!” Haechan said loudly and laughed. “I totally forgot about food!”  
“Yeah me too, but my body apparently didn’t”, Mark laughed.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to let you starve. Come on, I’ll make us some breakfast”, said Haechan, turned off the water and left the shower cabin before placing a towel around Mark.


	14. Family Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren’t here for some wholesome, rainbow-and-unicorn-happy shit, then you can happily skip to the next chapter. I kind of didn’t want to let this part out but it doesn’t play any further role in the story and is also really short. The next and last chapter will be up tomorrow, so feel free to look forward to that :D
> 
> If you decided to read this, enjoy :)

“Take your time”, Haechan shouted from downstairs as Mark just started to put on some clothes. He went downstairs with a shirt in his hand.  
“Hey, can I borrow this?” he asked as he came into the kitchen where Haechan was making scrambled eggs for both of them.  
“Yeah, sure”, replied Haechan and Mark pulled it over his head.  
He smiled and smelled the shirt. “It smells like you”  
Haechan also smiled but his face was still on the eggs. “It does?” Mark got in for a back-hug, placed his hands on Haechans stomach and kissed his neck.  
“You’re making eggs for us? Man, you didn’t have to.”  
“But I wanted to and I want you to come back. My mom always says that you have to offer good food if you want people to come back again.”  
“That’s not the only thing you can offer me”, Mark whispered in his ear and squeezed Haechans butt slightly, they laughed shyly.  
“Now come on, sit down and get some food into your hot body.”  
Mark shook his head, more to himself than Haechan, and did what he was told and sat on one end of the dining table. Haechan sat down next to him and they ate some breakfast.

“It’s good”, said Mark after a while.  
“Yeah? I’m glad to hear that cause you won’t be the one cooking in our relationship! I’ve seen your cooking if you can even call it like that…” They laughed.  
“Hey, Mark? I’m sure my parents will be home soon. Do you want to meet them? I mean as my boyfriend? I can understand if you don’t want to, that’s why I’m warning you.”  
Mark looked at him, his best friend, his boyfriend, his love, his soulmate with a melting gaze. He’d let the whole world know that they are together if he could.  
“No, I’m ready, Haechan. I’m now officially whipped for you so you can’t get rid of me anytime soon.” Haechan smiled and kissed Marks hand.

A few minutes later they heard a key unlocking the front door and Haechans mom entered the hallway being followed my his dad.  
“Oh, Mark!” said Mrs. Lee brightly. “I didn’t know you were here.”  
Haechan and Mark got up and Haechan was hugged by his dad. After that, Mr. Lee shook hands with Mark. “Good to see you again, Mark”, he said.  
“Nice to see you too, Mr. Lee”, he replied.  
“Oh, call me Chul, son”, Mr. Lee smiled.  
“Please, we didn’t want to stop you from eating breakfast”, Mrs. Lee said after she gave Haechan a kiss on his cheeks and squeezed both of Marks hands as a greeting.  
“You didn’t, mom, don’t worry.” Haechan and Mark exchanged some looks. “It’s actually quite convenient that you are already here. I want to introduce you to someone.”  
Mrs. Lee looked puzzled, Mr. Lee, Chul, did too.  
“Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend”, Haechan said as he stroked both of Marks arms.  
Both of Haechans parents were clearly surprised by that. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other, astonished.  
“Oh, Chul isn’t that beautiful?”, asked Mrs. Lee.  
“I told you the first time he was here that he’s a keeper, boy”, laughed Mr. Lee.  
Mark laughed and Haechan buried his head in his hands. “Dad, please!”  
“Come on, Chul, we have to get our luggage and then pick Micha up from her friend”, said Mrs. Lee. Mr. Lee smiled one last time at both Haechan and Mark and left the house again.  
“I’m so glad you two found each other”, said Mrs. Lee. “And Mark, you’ll always be very welcome here”, she added and also left.

“Well, that went quite good, didn’t it?” asked Haechan after they were alone again and returned to their seats.  
“Yes, yes it did. Your family was always so welcoming towards me. They’re so nice, just like their son”, he smiled.  
“Talking about parents, did you tell yours already?”  
“No, not yet. But only because I didn’t want to get so many questions about me spending the night at yours”, Mark laughed. “I’ll tell them when I get home. I don’t think it’ll be a big deal tho, my parents love you.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Not as much as I do, tho” To which Haechan responded with a tender kiss on Marks lips.


	15. Haechan's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for the grand finale??  
> Get ready ladies and gentlemen, cause it's about to get- well, you'll see...

“How was your weekend?” Jeno asked tired as Mark and Renjun met him at the school entrance.  
“You don’t seem like you got much sleep”, Mark wondered.  
Jeno smirked. “Now that basketball season is over, Jaemin got a _lot_ of freetime and unused energy.”  
“Oh my God, dude!” Renjun laughed.  
“What about you, Mark?” Jeno asked.  
“What about me?”  
“You seem tired too and as far as I remember, Haechan wore that shirt the other day.”  
“No, don’t tell me I’m the only virgin now!” Renjun shouted dramatically and a little louder than he planned. Mark smiled to his feet.  
“I’m so happy for you”, said Jeno with a big smile on his face.  
“Yeah, yeah me too”, added Renjun sulkily.

––––––––––

A few days later, as all of them were sitting at lunch again, Haechans upcoming birthday was the main topic.  
“You really don’t want to throw a party? You don’t want to celebrate at all?” asked Jaemin a little disappointed.  
“No, I’m sorry guys. I don’t care that much about my birthday so, as usual, my family will visit us and I’ll spent the day with them”  
“Alright. But don’t forget that we’d throw you the biggest birthday party ever if you let us, okay?” asked Renjun.  
“I’d never doubt that”, Haechan laughed and Mark massaged his neck a bit for comfort.  
“Hey, I wanted to get some water before next lesson, would you quickly come with me?” Mark asked Haechan.  
“Ehm… yeah, sure. See you tomorrow guys!” he said to Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin as a good bye.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Mark as they were alone now.  
“I also wanted to talk about your birthday. I want to see you on this day. It’s _your_ day, Haechan.” He sounded sad. “Would you mind coming to my house that day? Maybe in the evening, after you had dinner with your family and stuff? I even asked my parents if they had something to do this weekend cause I wanted to invite some friends over for your birthday.”  
“You did? That’s really cute of you”, Haechan said and pulled Mark closer by his jacket.  
“If you don’t want to have a party, that’s alright, but it would mean a lot to me if we could see each other.” He stared into Haechans eyes as he said that. Then he mumbled, “it’s your first birthday as my boyfriend…”  
Haechan couldn’t suppress the smile that spread on his face when Mark said the words ‘boyfriend’ to describe him. “I didn’t know it means so much to you, Mark. I had no idea”  
“ _You_ mean much to me. And this day should honor you, so it also means a lot.”  
Haechan pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you, Mark Lee. And I’ll be happy to spent the evening with you.” He smiled widely.

As saturday and thus also Haechans birthday arrived, Mark said goodbye to his parents who offered him to spent the weekend in Busan so he could celebrate his boyfriends birthday. Mark was sure that they only did that because they liked Haechan so much; they wouldn’t have done that for everybody.  
When he was alone, he started cleaning up a bit and decorated parts of the house with light birthday decoration. He didn’t want to flood Haechan with it. Then he went to the city to pick up his present and buy some snacks for tonight.  
_ Only four _ , Mark thought.  _ It takes around four more hours until Haechan will come _ . He ambled a bit through the precinct and then made his way back.  
He got nervous when it was 6 o’clock. _ Did I clean everything? Yes, yes I did. I have the present, I have snacks, I prepared the house for tonight. Now I’ll just have to wait.  
_ It was quarter to eight when Haechan called and said that he was on his way now. Mark dimmed the lights and lighted the candles he picked beforehand.  _ Now it looks comfortable _ , he thought and right after that, the doorbell rang.

“Hey, Mark”, Haechan greeted him and hugged him tightly.  
“Hey”, said Mark back as he squeezed Haechans body. “Happy birthday, sunshine”, he said and kissed Haechan. He let him to the couch and they sat down.  
“Wow, Mark. It looks really romantic, did you decorate this or did Jaemin help you?” Haechan laughed and Mark pushed him slightly.  
“I also have a present for you, but first: How was dinner with your family?”  
“Well, it was as usual, much chattering and also gossiping, which can be annoying sometimes, but you know, it’s my family so I kind of love them, don’t I?”  
Haechan took the other’s hand and played with it a bit. Mark smiled widely and felt his whole body tingle. In moments like this he was reminded of how much love he felt for aechan. How much he appreciated his presence and his warmth. He grabbed behind him and held an envelope in his hands.  
“Thank you Mark, but you didn’t need to.”  
“I know, but it’s not only for you, so I think it’s okay”, he laughed.  
“To the person that makes me smile by just thinking about him. To the guy who’s voice is more beautiful than any of my favourite songs. To my boyfriend who is always on my mind. I love you, Haechan”, he read out loud. “Mark, that’s so cute, and so incredibly cheesy! I never heard you write or say anything like this before.”  
Mark smiled shyly.  
“What?! Two tickets for the poetry slam next week! Mark, that’s amazing! Thank you so much!” Haechan shouted after he finally looked into the envelope.  
Mark laughed. “You’re welcome, Haechan. You gushed about it all the time so I just had to get them for you. And maybe you can take some good looking, incredibly sweet guy with you?” he said and wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Oh, yeah sure, I’ll see whom I can find.”  
Mark pushed Haechan a little who laughed. Then suddenly Haechan pulled him close and made Mark sit in his lap.  
“Thank you, honestly, for all of this.” He moved his hands all over Marks body.  
“I really missed being this close to you”, Mark said.  
“Yeah, me too”, breathed Haechan and Mark began caressing his neck and shoulders again. Haechan began breathing more heavily. “Maybe we should continue somewhere we don’t have to be careful about leaving- err.. stains.”  
“Oh, it’s alright, I put another cover on the couch.”  
“You-” began Haechan and realised that it really looked different from the couch he knew. He laughed. “So was seducing me your plan from the beginning?”  
“Kind of. I know you and I know me, so I also know that I can never resist you.” Mark placed another kiss on Haechans neck. “Never”, another kiss, “ever”, more kisses. They continued making out and pulling off each others shirts and jumpers.  
“Let me do you something good, will you?” asked Mark. Haechan nodded silently and felt Mark moving down on him. He opened his pants and pulled them off. Then he started sucking his dick. Even tho their first night and morning was still like new in Haechans mind, he somehow forgot how _ really _ good Marks blowjob was. He moaned immediately and closed his eyes. 

After a while, Mark got up again, let Haechan pull off his pants and sat on him again. He moved his hips slowly so that their dicks were rubbing on each other. It felt so good, but Mark wanted more.  
“I have another birthday present for you”, he whispered into Haechans ear. “But you have to help me with it.” And he took Haechans hand that was till now holding him by his waist and moved it to his ass, to his asshole, to be precise.  
Haechan looked surprised. “Mark you- Of course I want to, but are you sure? It can hurt…”  
“That’s why I need your help. I love you, Haechan. So fucking much. And you’re the only one I trust this much. I wanna feel you. Every single inch of you for as long as I can. I want you.”  
“You really drive me crazy”, Haechan said and they shared some hungry kisses. 

Mark crammed in the drawer of the couch table to get out the tube of lube he put there earlier in the day, just in case. Then Haechan made him kneel on the couch so that his butt was facing him now. He kissed his butt cheeks lovingly and then licked over Marks opening. Mark let out a loud sigh. Haechan continued licking his asshole and at the same time began slowly massaging his dick. After a while, Haechan distanced his face from Marks butt, smeared his finger and Marks hole with the lube and carefully inserted his finger into it. Mark moaned as he did it so Haechan started moving his finger back and forth in him. The increasing moaning from Mark made Haechan extremely horny. He leaned over Marks back and kissed his shoulders. Then he inserted a second finger into his ass.  
“Argh!” Mark screamed.  
“I'm so sorry”, said Haechan and stopped moving them.  
“No, don't stop, please don't stop”, breathed Mark. He was so horny now and really just wanted Haechan to fuck him. And so Haechan continued gently thrusting his fingers inside him. Mark began to moan again and Haechan saw his dick twitching. Then he inserted his third finger to stretch his ass even more. Mark was so overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt now that he didn't even feel the pain anymore. Haechan wandered back down Marks ass and caressed his whole body with his free hand. He was all his now and that feeling was uncontrollable. He pulled out his fingers and inserted his dick instead. It felt incredibly good for both of them. 

“Oh God, yes!” moaned Mark. Haechan started moaning as well and grabbed Marks waist to pull him in more and more with every thrust he did. During the next few minutes the moaning increased rapidly and the sound of skins slapping onto each other filled the room as Haechan became less and less gentle. Then suddenly Mark was moaning extra loud and Haechan saw him squirting on the couch.  
“Don't stop” Mark moaned deeply and so Haechan continued fucking him. Mark was already trembling when Haechan also came and Mark felt his warm cum filling him up for the first time. After Haechan pulled his cock out, Mark let himself fall on the couch. Sweaty and panting, Haechan leaned himself over him. He was worried until he saw a big exhausted smile spreading over Marks face. He pulled him in with such strength that Haechan almost fell on top of him. They kissed wildly until Mark suddenly had to laugh.  
“Fuck, I feel like I won't be able to sit for at least a week!”  
Haechan laughed and stroked Marks hair back.  
“I love you”, said Mark and stared into those beautiful, deer-like eyes he adored so much.  
Haechan kissed him slowly again. “I love you too. So fucking much”, he said and tried to soak in every last detail of Mark’s face. 

“Now, after all your effort, I'll take care of you. Wait here for me.” And with those words Haechan disappeared upstairs. After a while he came back with a big smile.  
“What did you do?” asked Mark puzzled.  
“You'll see”, said Haechan and picked Mark up. He laid in his arms all curled up like a cute little baby and Haechan went upstairs with him into the bathroom. Mark could see that the bathtub got filled up with water right now. Haechan let the other down but didn't let go of him, even as he was adding soap into the bathtub.  
When the tub was filled, he held Mark as he stepped into it. The water was perfectly warm and felt great and soothing on his skin.  
“You’re not leaving me alone here, are you?” asked Mark as he saw Haechan still standing in front of the tub staring lovingly at him.  
Haechan smiled. “I would never”, he said and also got into the tub. He leaned on one side of it and pulled Mark to him so that he could hug him from behind.  
“Are you tired?” asked Haechan.  
“Yes, a bit.”  
“You can sleep in here if you want. I'll take care of you”, he said and kissed Marks head. After a few seconds of silence, Mark began:  
“Haechan?”  
“Hm?”  
“Have you- have you ever loved someone so much that you don't even know how to express it? Like, you just want to kiss them all the time and hug them whenever you can? And the thought of you not being with that person even for a day drives you crazy?” Mark gulped hearable. “Did you ever love someone so much that when you’re with them all that matters to you is them? Have you ever felt like this?”  
Haechan could hear a clear note of angst in Marks voice as he said that. Then Mark turned around and the other saw something wet on his face. But this wasn't water. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
“Oh my God I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm such a mess right now”, he tried to laugh. Haechan wiped away his tear.  
“It’s alright, people get sappy after sex sometimes. But don't you dare to ever feel sorry for expressing yourself, Mark. Especially not to me. And to answer your question: Yes, I've felt this way before. One time and that is right now.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course I do, dumbass. You’re the best fucking person I’ve ever met and you make me the happiest guy on this whole damned earth when you just do nothing more than smiling at me. Oh, and don't even get me started thinking about how we probably never would have met if I didn't move here. It drives me insane thinking that I could have missed out getting to know you. You are my best friend, Mark. I want to care for you, I want to make you happy and I want to love you for the rest of my life.”  
They kissed, slowly and appreciating every tiny bit of each other.  
“Do you think it's healthy to feel that way?” asked Mark.  
Haechan snorted. “They don't say love is like a drug for nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that's that for my first Markhyuck fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed :)  
> Let me know if you did, here in the comments or if you like dm me on Insta (in.lola.mei). 
> 
> I'm thankful for every single one of you that took his or her time to read through all of this and I'd like to write some more fanfiction. Therefore, if you have any suggestion on how I could improve or what you missed or anything else you can think of and would kindly share with me, feel free to do that, I'm sure it can help a lot :)
> 
> All right, I struggle ending this nearly as much as I did ending the actual story, so thanks again and hopefully I'll see you around some time <3


End file.
